Love For The Cook
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura is a health nut and medical expert but when she ended up hurting someone she takes it has her responsibility to heal him back to health. Kiba is a guy she's known for a while but never talked too until now. Maybe she'll learn something new.


"Please Sakura!" the loud cries could be heard all over the school and Sakura was begging to get very annoyed with it. Her friend Naruto had tried sneaking out to get some ramen for lunch but she had stopped him before he could even make it to the gate.

"I said no so stop asking," he's been eating ramen everyday this week and she knows he eats even more when he goes home. "If you don't start eating healthy Naruto you're going to find yourself in an early grave."

Naruto gasped in fear and backed away. "Sakura? You're going to kill me?"

"No, you moron," she smacked his head and groaned. "I meant if you keep eating like you do then you'll end up giving yourself a heart attack," only Naruto would think a warn was a threat. Sakura wondered how he even made it to high school. "The body is a delicate thing and if you don't eat right then so enough you may not be able to eat ramen anymore." Hopefully threatening his favorite food would be enough to get him to eat right. She was tired of getting phone calls at three in the morning all because he had a bad stomach ache.

"What?" he looked like someone had sucked the life right out of him. His eyes were wide, his entire body was shaking, and he looked really pale and desperate. "Would I really not be able to eat ramen?" he sounded like it was the most terrify thing in the world.

"_For a ramen freak I guess it is." _She only nodded her head and took out her own lunch. She always made her own lunch everyday before school and she always made sure it was healthy and nutritious. Sometimes if she felt like it she would add in a small sweet like cookies or candy but she would always later run off the fatting carbohydrates with a nice jog through the park.

"I see," it seemed like he was finally beginning to understand. "Then I'll just have to eat those stupid green things Iruka-sensei is always trying to feed me."

"You mean vegetables?" Sakura was wondering if anyone could really be this dumb or was it all an act.

"Yeah those," he grinned at her. "Well thanks for you help Sakura." He ran out of the room but not before stealing her lunch for himself.

"Hey, Naruto," she jumped out of her seat and chased after him. "Get back here!" she didn't mean for him to take her lunch. _"That's the last time I give him advice about eating healthy." _If her scolding him about his eating habits ended up with her chasing after him everyday then she would just let the fool eat his precious ramen until he explodes.

"Damn it, Naruto, give me back my lunch!" she cried, chasing him up the stairs of their school. Most people on the stairs moved out of her way but one didn't move fast enough. Sakura hit a body, her face colliding in someone's chest before her feet were lifted off the ground and her body went flying backwards. She screamed in fear and held tight to whoever she bumped into and waited for the pain that would soon come.

Yet the pain never reached her, all she felt were two arms being wrapped around her frame and her and whoever she grabbed being flipped in the air and landing with a thud. The most that hurt was her knee but she would live through that. _"W-What just happened?" _she was very confused. She didn't know how the pain wasn't worse for her but it must have hurt whoever she bumped into and then grabbed. By the way things felt told her the chest she was burring her face into was that of a male's. _"And I'm probably suffocating him!" _quickly she released her hold on the person and jumped up to see who she had grabbed.

She instantly recognized him as a boy in her class, Kiba Inuzuka. He's been in a lot of her classes since grade school but she never really talked to him. He mostly hung around with Shino or Naruto. _"I bet he hates me now." _she had some serious damage control to fix. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, feeling terrible for causing him to fall with her. "I didn't mean to make you fall with me, you were just the closest thing to grab to I grabbed you and then…well…you know what happened." Great now she was babbling like an idiot. _"I'm going to kill Naruto for this!" _the blonde boy had better sleep with both eyes open tonight.

"Are you alright?" she was surprised that was the first thing to come out of his mouth. She was expecting him to yell at her or call her an idiot for running up the stairs.

"Yes, I'm fine." She looked down at her lap, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"That's good to – urgh!" Sakura shot her head up when she heard his pained gasp.

"What's wrong?" she went into what her friends call medic mood and examined him.

"Nothing, my hand just hurts," he held his right wrist in pain. "I probably just landed on it wrong." Sakura rolled her eyes at his attempt to try and act brave.

"_What is with guys and trying to act all cool and strong when they're injured?" _she was going to school to become a doctor but she doubt even a hundred years of studying will give her an answer to that question. "Come on," she grabbed his left hand and started pulling him. "I'm taking you to the nurse."

She pulled him along the hallway, many other students were looking at them but Sakura paid them no mind. All that mattered right now was getting the injured person to the nurse so they could be healthy again. Although something did bother her. Normally when she takes guys to the nurses they usually put up some sort of fight but this guy wasn't. "Is something wrong?" she wondered if she was hurting him? _"Did his other hand get hurt?" _

He seemed surprised that she was talking to him. His focus was on their conjoined hands. "No! Nothing!" it sounded like his voice just cracked but she just ignored it.

"_Is he embarrassed about being seen holding hands?" _That was probably it. He was probably worried about some rumors starting up about them.

She didn't want to cause him anymore harm and let go of his hand. Or at least tried too, he kept a tight grip on her and didn't seem he was going to let go anytime soon. Sakura turned back around to look at him and saw he was focusing out the window, acting like he wasn't paying attention to anything else.

"_Weird." _Maybe it was a good thing she was dragging him to the nurse. He was acting strange and it could be that he hit his head too when they fell.

After an awkward silence of walking together they finally arrived at the nurse's office and learned the result of Kiba's hand. "Well luckily it's not broken, just a bad sprain. Unfortunately I can't give you any painkillers so you're going to have to go to the hospital and get it properly examined by a doctor for some medication." Shizune was their school nurse and she was always very nice and knew exactly what she was doing. Their old nurse would just say put a band-aid on it and rest. Not the best physician around.

"Alright." Kiba sighed and took the pass from Shizune that would allow him to leave school early.

"I am really sorry about this Kiba." Sakura apologized once they left the nurse.

Kiba froze for a moment before turning around to face her with a shocked expression. "You know my name?" he whispered out, almost like he hadn't meant to say it. By the look on his face told her that he really didn't mean for that to come out.

"Of course I do," she gave him a small grin. She knew what it was like to worry about people knowing your name. "You've been in a lot of my classes since grade school. We just haven't been able to talk much."

"Uh…yeah." He cleared his throat and looked away from her. He was obviously embarrassed she just didn't know why.

"I'm really sorry," She apologized again. She felt terrible for causing him to get hurt because of her. She wanted to be a doctor so that meant she was supposed to heal people, not hurt them! "But look on the bright side," she gave him a bright smile. "It would be much worst if your left hand was hurt. At least you can still write and eat." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kiba frowned and looked away. "I'm right-handed." His words made her turn to stone.

"I'm so sorry!" now she felt even worst. He can't even properly because of her!

"Don't worry about it." He waved her off, back turned as he started walking towards the stairs.

"But it's my fault that your hurt," she chased after him, not wanting him to leave with any thoughts that she would leave him on his own with that injury. "So because it's my fault I will take care of you to my best ability!" it was duty as a future doctor to make sure that everyone she met was healthy and happy and that was what she was going to do for him.

He froze once again, good hand stuffed in his pocket and his head was slowly turned its way towards her. His bangs covering his eyes and most of his face as he spoke. "You don't have to do that. I'll be fine own my own, it's only a sprain. So you don't have to worry about me," he finally turned around fully to face her, bangs no longer covering his face. "I'm tough and I can handle this minor injury without any problems."

Sakura stared at him long and hard, a confused look on his face. _"Is it me or is he trying to impress me or something?" _That could be it. "_Or is he just being a stupid boy and bragging about how touch he is?" _it could go either way and Sakura didn't have time to think about things like that.

"Yep! I'm stronger than this so you really don't have to worry." He waved her off with a wide grin and headed down the stairs.

Sakura watched him go and let out a sigh. Boy could be so weird sometimes. _"And they complain about us girls having mood swings?" _with nothing more to do she went to her class where she started coping down notes for both her and Kiba. Even if he said he didn't help she was still going to do all she could for him.

* * *

><p>The next day came and Sakura had kept her promise. Despite what Kiba said she was going to help him out, it was her duty as a future doctor to see to it that everyone around her was happy and healthy. That's why she waited for him at his locker once lunch time came with a copy of the notes he missed and a boxed lunch for him. "I was able to get the notes from your other classes from your classmates and I made you a lunch box too." she handed him the bag that held both items inside into his good hand.<p>

Kiba had been surprised too see her at his locker but was even more surprised by what she did for him. "You didn't have to do all that," he looked away, a bashful look on his face. "Besides I already have my own lunch." He showed her a bag full of bread, chips, and milk.

Sakura stared at the bag like he was showing her a mutated creature. "This isn't lunch," she took the bag and threw it in the garbage. "No wonder your bone snapped so easily. Eating things like that will only make your body weaker."

"That's why there's milk in there." He protested but Sakura wasn't having any of it.

"Come on," she grabbed the bag back from him so she could grab his good hand in hers. She pulled him along to the courtyard of their school, where they could eat their lunches without anyone disturbing them. "You and I are eating lunch together." she was going to make sure he ate every last bite of the lunch she made.

She had been so preoccupied with thinking of his horrible lunch choices that she completely missed Kiba intertwining their fingers together as they held hands.

"Here we go," she led them to a spot under the only cherry blossom tree on their school's campus and sat down with a happy sigh. "Not many people come here so you don't have be worried about anyone seeing us and getting embarrassed." She noticed on the way here he was really quiet and she figured it was he was embarrassed by her fussing over him.

Kiba frowned at her and looked down. "I'm not embarrassed." He mumbled.

Sakura just waved it off and opened both their lunches. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." She figured he was just saying that so she wouldn't get upset. Well she wasn't to lose her temper with him. She had already hurt him enough and punching him through the wall wouldn't help speed up his recovery.

"I'm not," he raised his voice and looked at her with sharp eyes. "I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you!" His words only confused her.

"_When did I ever say that?" _there must have been some bad communication with them if he thought that was what she meant. "Ok, good to know." She just shook it off; it wasn't like anything bad was coming out of it. Besides it's not bad to know that someone isn't embarrassed to be seen with her. _"It's actually really sweet." _She thought happily for a moment before shaking her head clear of the thoughts and asking herself what was wrong with her. Now she was the one acting weird.

She started with her lunch, a nice salad with diced tomatoes, carrots, and mushrooms. Her own special salad dressing and some celery on the side. It was a very healthy and delicious lunch. "Kiba how do you like your – !" she had to stop herself from laughing. Kiba was right-handed but with it in a cast he was forced to use his left-hand to eat and he was failing. She hadn't known what he liked, disliked, or was allergic too so she made him a simple lunch of rice, an omelet, and fish. So far he hadn't touch the omelet or fish yet, but he was attacking the rice and making it go all over the ground and his body.

"_So cute." _She didn't bother focusing on her thoughts and went to help Kiba. "You look like you could use some help." She scooted closer to him, her own lunch forgotten.

Kiba quickly looked away, embarrassment showing completely on his face. "I'm fine. These stupid chopsticks have it in for me." He mumbled to himself but Sakura still heard him.

She merely laughed it off and took the chopsticks from his hand. "Here, let me do it," she picked up a small thing of rice and held it up to his face. "Say "Ah" Kiba." She had to smile when she saw his face heat up to the same color as a tomato.

He stared long and hard at what she was doing, even gulped loudly before opening his mouth and taking in the rice that was offered to him. He chewed it silently with closed eyes. "Thank you," he cleared his throat and looked away again. "It's delicious."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear it," she wouldn't admit it out loud but inside she was worried that he would find her cooking disgusting. Which was strange because everyone loved her healthy lunches? _"So why was I so worried about his option on my food?" _she just figured it was because she hurt him so badly she didn't want to add insult to injury by feeding him bad food. "Ok, open wide." She picked up a piece of the omelet and feed it too him just like with the rice.

They continued this for the rest of the lunch period, Sakura feeding him and herself, and getting in a few words in between. She had never talked much with the guy before and she was a little sad that she hadn't, Kiba was interesting and he listened to her when she talked. Most guys, like Naruto, would usually ignore her if she went on and on about her health methods but Kiba actually paid attention to everything she said. She was happy and was enjoying every time they spent together.

**One Week Later**

"I added in a little surprise for this lunch," she opened his box to show him three small chocolate chip cookies on the side. "Fresh homemade cookies."

Kiba laughed. "I didn't think a health nut like you would know what cookies were."

Sakura pouted at him and flicked a piece of rice at him. "I do too know what cookies are. I eat them like other people do too." she flicked a few more pieces at him when he kept laughing.

"Hey, no fair. I can't defend myself." He only kept laughing at her and she kept flicking rice at him.

**Two Weeks Later**

"This seems to becoming a daily routine for us." She said as she feed him a piece of tomato.

"Yeah, seems like it." He talked with his mouth still full of the food she was feeding him. She learned after the third day to just deal with it. Kiba talked with his mouth full and nothing was going to stop him from doing it.

Yeah," she looked at him for a moment before adding an amused grin to her face. "It's almost like we're lovers."

Kiba spit out his food just as she finished her sentences and was chocking, something she found very amusing. "W-What are you saying?"

She tried to stop herself from laughing at him but a few giggles were escaping her. "Relax, I'm just kidding."

"Oh." He looked down at his feet and Sakura wasn't sure but she could have sworn she saw disappointment on his face.

"Why? What were you thinking?" she asked him.

"Nothing!" he replied quickly and demanded more food.

**Three weeks Later**

"I bet you're excited." Sakura picked up the dirty lunch boxes and wrapped them up, lunch was just about over and she was cleaning up.

"About what?" Kiba was just finishing up the last piece of meat she had made him. She learned he was a big fan of meat or anything that was chewy so she made sure to make a lot of that in his lunches.

"Your cast," she pointed to his wrapped wrist. "It's coming off next week right?"

He showed hard. "Yeah…" he seemed unsure about what to say next. "Why? What about it?"

"Well next week you can go back to normal. You won't have to worry about dressing, or showering, or eating or…?" she hadn't realized until now that once he gets his cast off Kiba will probably go back to eating lunch without her. The thought of that mad her sad and she didn't understand why them not eating together bothered her so much. _"What's the matter with me? Kiba is probably happy about getting his cast off. He can go back to eating like a regular person and not have to worry about dealing with me and my health-nut ways." _The thought of all this mad her sad but she made sure to hide it. "Yep, once your cast is off you can go back to living your life exactly as you were before. You don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore." She was really making herself depressed with all this.

"I see…" Kiba seemed pretty upset; in fact to her the guy looked really depressed. "You can't wait to get rid of me that badly, huh?" his words surprised her. Where in the world did he get an idea like that?

"That's not what I –!" she tried to correct him but he stopped her, holding one hand up and silencing her.

"It's fine. I get it. I understand you probably don't want to hang around with a guy like me everyday," he wasn't looking at her; his eyes were turned away, as if he was trying to look at everything but her. "And here I thought for sure you liked me too."

"What?" did she hear him right or was she just imagining things?

"It's nothing," he stood up without looking at her even once. "I'll leave you alone from now on." And just like that he walked away from her, not once ever looking back and seeing the tears in her now cloudy green eyes.

"That…" she looked down at her clenched hands and let the tears fall. "That's not what I meant."

* * *

><p>A week has passed since Sakura had that misunderstanding with Kiba and so far he's done his best to ignore her. He's been eating lunch alone and he avoids her gaze whenever they see each other in class or in the halls. She was beginning to become very upset with his attitude, especially since she didn't really understand why he got so mad at her. She had tried many times to explain to him that she didn't want to get rid of him or that she was bothered by him eating lunch with her and every time she got the same reply. <em><strong>"You don't understand." <strong>_He said that every damn time and it was annoying her to no end. Of course she didn't understand that's why she's trying so hard to fix things so she'll know what she did wrong. It's been on her brain all week and if she didn't figure it out soon she was going to go insane.

There was one more thing that she didn't get. _**"And here I thought for sure you liked me too."**_ That part was what confused her the most. "What did Kiba mean by that?" she was lying down on her back, staring at her ceiling in deep thought. By the way he phrased it said that he thought she had liked him. "But why did he say too? Unless he likes me?" but they never talked to well until the incident with his hand. So why would he like someone he didn't really know? Besides you don't usually ignore the one you like, you usually want to spend time with them. "Urgh! This is so confusing!" she screamed into her pillow, wishing an answer would just show up and make her life easier again. Removing her face from the pillow she looked at her phone, wondering if she would be receiving a text message from Kiba. She had made him promise her to text when he got his cast off but it was already late at night and so far she hasn't gotten a thing. "What am I doing?" she looked at her clock and saw it was already one in the morning. "There's no way he would message me so there's no point in me waiting up for a message that won't come." She rolled over on her side, trying to convince herself that this was true but she still was wide awake and waiting.

_Beep! Beep!_

She jumped when her phone finally made noise and opened it fast enough that it nearly broke.

"**I got my cast off." **

She smiled once she read this. She was glad that he had his hand back and there was no other damage.

"_I'm so glad!" _

She felt a little silly for replying back so late and a little nervous since they haven't really talked in a week. Would he reply?

"**I wasn't expecting you to be up." **

"What do you know? He did." She was pleasant pleased and wrote back her reply.

"_Well in celebration I'll make you a gigantic lunch for tomorrow!" _

She was sure he would be happy with that and was already making a list of the foods she would use.

"**You don't have too. You paid back your debt to me so you're free to do as you wish." **

Her right eye twitched, his reply really bothered her and she was angry at how he had worded it. Did he actually think she was still feeling guilty?

"_I am doing as I wish. I'm making you a lunch because I want too, not because I feel guilty." _

Why the hell did guys have to be so stupid? He was making this whole thing more complicated than it needed to be.

"**Whatever…it doesn't matter." **

She was getting ready to scream at this point.

"_What doesn't matter? What the hell are you trying to tell me?" _

She typed in as fast as her fingers could go. His replies were starting to get to her and she wanted an answer.

"**I told you, you don't understand so it doesn't matter." **

This time Sakura did scream.

"_What! Tell me! What the hell don't I understand?"_

She really wished he was in front of her so she could punch him in the face. "He's such a moron. He's acting like…like…!" her mind suddenly clicked

"_Do you like me?" _

It made sense. The way he acted the day she fell on him, the way he got embarrassed when she mentioned things about them that couples do, and why he was so made at her.

"**It doesn't matter anymore." **

It wasn't a direct answer but Sakura still understood the meaning.

"So now what do I do?" she shut her phone, any more messaging would probably just go ignored or they would end up in another fight, and more fighting is not what they needed. "How can I fix this?" she wasn't exactly a genius when it came to love, she's never had a boyfriend before and she didn't read all those teen magazines that tells you in "10 Easy Steps How To Catch A Guy". Ino read all those and she was not about to call her best friend up at this hour asking for a magazine. "This is pointless, all I can do is cook food like a health nut," Her mind suddenly clicked and she jumped out of her bed and ran to her desk, a piece of paper and pen in her hands as she started right down ingredients that she would be needing. "I can't fail with this." She beamed, writing down a few more food ingredients to make a brand new bento for Kiba and it was one she was sure he was going to love.

* * *

><p>Sakura had to say she was a little apprehensive about doing this but she couldn't back down now. After promising Naruto a whole batch a ramen that he could eat and it would be healthy for him the hyper active boy told her the place Kiba had been eating lunch everyday. She was a little surprised to find out that he was only a few feet away from where they had been eating before. In fact, when she thought about it he had a perfect view of where she was eating. She had been a little freaked out that he had been watching her but it quickly disappeared when she came into view of him, sitting behind a tree and looking back to her usual spot. He had a frown on his face when he saw she was missing and that brought a smile to her face. <em>"Seems like he missed me too." <em>with that thought came new found courage that allowed her to walk up to him.

"Looking for something?" she had to bite her lip when she saw him jump. He spun around to face her, eyes wide with surprise and wonder and hands shaking a little. "Wow, even with two hands you still manage to dirty your clothes." She giggled, sitting down next to him and looking over his uniform that was being buried in crumbs from bread and chips. His lunch was only a roll of bread, two bags of chips, and a carton of milk. Sakura had to stop her eye from twitching at the unhealthy and completely inappropriate lunch.

"W-What…" he cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice under control. "What are you doing here?" he seemed nervous and uncertain.

Sakura only smiled. "I'm here to give you your lunch," she held out a bento box with his name on it. "I did promise you that I would make you lunch everyday."

Kiba took the box with a little hesitant, eyes looking shyly up at her but then retreat back down at his lunch box. "You didn't have to."

"I know," Sakura smiled, happy that he was accepting it and her. "But I wanted too." she's never seen any boy's face light up as fast or brightly as Kiba's did at that moment.

"Umm…?" he looked like a lost little boy at this point. "About that question you asked me last night. Well I…I do…I mean…"

"Why don't you tell me after you've eaten," Sakura ushered him to eat his lunch, even took a bit of her own and giving off the presence of a peaceful and calm girl.

"Oh," Kiba looked a little sad at this, seems like her choice of words weren't the best. "Yeah, sure." He opened the lid of the lunch box and nearly dropped it once he looked in and saw how the food was. A hamburger in the center in the shape of a heart with rice surrounding it and on the rice the word love was spelt out in ketchup.

"I know it's a little girly and not what you're used to eating but I thought this was the best way to express my feelings," Kiba was starting at her, eyes wide with anticipation and hope and she felt her heart flutter a little. "I like you, Kiba."

Before she knew it he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," she couldn't see it but she knew he was smiling. "I've always wanted to talk to you but there was never an opportunity for me to just come in and just start talking with you. We weren't really close and I didn't want you to think I was some weird stalker type," he chuckled at his own words and Sakura laughed with him. "That day on the stairs I was planning on talking to you but things turned out differently than I hoped," Sakura could help but roll her eyes. Things had turned out much more different than even she was expecting. "But I'm glad it happened," his hold on her tightened and she was a little surprise by his words. "I'm glad because even though I got hurt it gave me the perfect excuse to get close to you." She felt her cheeks begin to change color and she couldn't help but swoon for his sweet story.

However as sweet as the story was Sakura had a few questions. "If you were so happy spending time with me than why did you avoid me all last week?" she pulled away from his hug, wanting to hear what his answer would be.

Kiba shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin. "Well…you see…I was worried that after all this you still wouldn't like me so I thought it would be better to distance myself from you before I ended up making a total fool of myself," he looked so sweet and honest that Sakura had no doubts about his story. "You see I was planning on confessing you the day my cast comes off but I got scared and chickened out." he seemed disappointed in himself but Sakura had an idea on how to cheer him up.

"Kiba," she quickly put a tomato in her mouth and kissed Kiba, passing the fruit from her mouth to his. "Well you don't have to worry anymore. I like you."

His whole face seemed to brighten up at her words. "I like you too." with his reply their lips touched again and that's how they spent the rest of their lunch, together, and kissing the one person they truly loved.


End file.
